Guerra Interna
by HungerGirrl
Summary: En epocas de guerra, la infeliz esposa del banquero más importante de Londres, Annie Cresta, se verá atrapada ante la opción de poder dejar los lujos y comodidades que su esposo le ofrece, por la pasión y el romance que el Mayor Finnick Odair le ofrece, pero Finnick no es un simple soldado, también es el mejor amigo del esposo de Annie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Guerra Interna. **_

_**I**_

_**Londres **_

Con una extraña melancolía que caía con la lluvia, provocando pequeños escalofríos en todo aquel que caminase bajo ella, que tal vez fuese por la guerra, o por la extrañez en la vida de Annie Cresta, pero esa noche, no era una noche en la cual ella quisiera salir.

-Podemos salir mañana, cariño – intento convencer a su esposo.

Annie Cresta estaba casada con el imponente hombre de negocios y dueño de su propio banco, Brutus Cresta, el hombre le llevaba diez años a Annie, pero aún así la amaba con locura, mientras que Annie, no podía evitar más que sentir simple afecto por aquel hombre.

-No, esta noche regresa uno de mis mejores amigos Annie, querida, desde que se unió al ejército, no lo veo más que unas dos veces al año, y esta vez regresará y parece que serán seis meses.

Annie resoplo un poco y tomo el brazo de su marido, como si aquel brazo fuese lo único que pudiese recordarle que no tenía que salir corriendo a casa de sus padres. Desde que se había casado, esa sensación de querer correr, había estado en su cuerpo, al sentir que vivía la vida que sus padres querían, y no la que ella había elegido.

El bar no era como los que Brutus tenía acostumbrada a Annie, era en una calle bastante desolada económicamente, y en su interior, no se escuchaban las típicas risas y choque de copas a los que Annie estaba acostumbrada, el lugar era diferente, había hombres y mujeres riendo a carcajadas. Mujeres con vestidos llamativos con un enorme tarro de cerveza en las manos, la música que animaba el lugar era desconocida ante los oídos de Annie, lo cual la tenía más que maravillada, pero de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules de un soldado, un rubio y guapo soldado que no despegaba la vista de ella, y para extrañeza de Annie, tampoco podía despegar la mirada. Solía ser tímida, tímida no, más que tímida, solía tartamudear cuando se sentía en una situación un tanto incomoda o que no fuese de su control. Pero esa mirada, esos ojos, y la intensidad de todo aquello, hacía que quisiese desnudarse ahí mismo para ese soldado.

El soldado vestía un uniforme elegante y con distintas insignias, lo cual lo convertía no en un simple soldado, era un mayor.

El Mayor comenzaba a acercarse, las mejillas de Annie se volvieron del color de la grana, sus piernas flaquearon al igual que su mandíbula, la cual amenazaba con abrirse con violencia. La mirada se movió y se dirigió a la de su esposo. Annie pudo respirar al fin.

-¡Brutus! –Grito el soldado -¡Amigo, pensé que no vendrías!

El soldado y el esposo de Annie se abrazaron, dejando en claro la amistad de años que había entre ellos. Annie aún sentía la mirada del soldado sobre su cuerpo, y se arrepintió por haberse puesto aquel vestido, con un escote revelador.

-Annie, déjame presentarte, a uno de mis mejores amigos desde la infancia. El Mayor Finnick Odair. Finnick, mi esposa Annie.

El soldado parecía sorprendido, y nervioso apretó la gorra de su uniforme que posaba en su mano, la mirada de la pequeña y delicada mujer lo había hipnotizado y estaba dispuesto a invitarle una bebida, pero ahora sabía que era la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Finnick se inclino un poco y tomo la mano de Annie, para depositar un pequeño beso en esta.

-Mucho gusto, señora.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Annie fue la primera en desviarla. Aquel hombre hacía que se sintiese desnuda, lo cual era más que incomodo teniendo a su esposo a un lado.

-¿Qué les parece si yo invito? –Grito Brutus Cresta –Esta noche hay que celebrar, mi amigo se queda durante medio año, y la guerra parece a punto de terminar.

Todos aplaudieron, todos menos Annie y Finnick, quienes seguían viéndose el uno al otro mientras su esposo ordenaba las cervezas.

-¿Cuánto llevan casados? – Pregunto Finnick, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

-5 años –Contesto evasiva. El silencio entre ellos comenzaba a volverse un incomodo zumbido en los oídos de Annie.

-Aquí están- Brutus llega con las cervezas, interrumpiendo aquella extraña conexión. La noche transcurre, mientras Annie da pequeños sorbos a su botella de cerveza, y la conversación entre Finnick y Brutus sobre la guerra se vuelve intensa.

-¡Malditos nazis! ¿Cómo pudiste salir de esa, Odair?

La risa de Finnick, provoca un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago de Annie.

-Fue difícil, pero si no hubieses sido un holgazán, tal vez tendrías la condición que yo tengo.

Brutus suelta una carcajada, y abraza a su esposa de los hombros de manera brusca.

-¿Y dejar a este bombón solo?

La sonrisa de Finnick se desvanece unos segundos, y se recupera rápidamente.

-Sí, es muy hermosa- sus miradas se encuentran- ¿Dónde?... –Finnick carraspea un poco- ¿Dónde se conocieron, señora?

Finnick es educado, y no es capaz de hablarle a Annie de tú, hasta que ella lo autorice, lo cual no tiene ninguna intención de hacer en ese momento.

-Yo era cajera en su banco, y bueno así paso todo.

Brutus le dio un salvaje beso en la boca, provocando la cólera en Finnick, y la vergüenza en Annie, por tratarla de aquella manera frente a tantas personas.

-¿Enserio?...- dice Finnick, intentando desviar su irritación -¿es enserio, esa es toda la historia de amor?

-¿Y para ti cuál es una historia de amor?- pregunta Annie ofendida, intentando que su esposo no cayera de cara sobre la mesa.

-¡Vaya! Parece que a Brutus se le han pasado unas copas, déjenme llevarlos a casa.

Finnick rodea la cintura de Brutus, y le dice a Annie que él lo cargara hasta el coche, y en efecto, lo hecha en su hombro como a un viejo costal de papas y camina hasta su auto. No lo pone ni con delicadeza, ni cuidado, simplemente lo avienta al asiento trasero, y se apresura para poder abrir la puerta del asiento delantero para Annie.

-No creo que sea apropiado.

-Vamos, es muy probable que vomite, o que la golpee sin intención, estará más cómoda adelante.

Annie mira la puerta abierta, y entra con cierta desconfianza, nunca en su vida a hablado con un soldado, y la sensación de cosquillas se hace más grande en su boca, tiene tantas ganas de preguntarle por aventuras, y mundos que ella ni en sueños pudiese vislumbrar.

El camino parece más corto de lo que a Annie le hubiese gustado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, están frente al gran e imponente edificio que Annie suele llamar casa.

-A Brutus nunca se le ha dado la sencillez ¿verdad? – dice Finnick con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo cual Annie sólo sacude la cabeza.

De nuevo Finnick toma en su hombro a Brutus como si fuese un viejo costal de patatas, y lo arroja sobre su cama.

Annie lo espera en la sala, y enciende la radio mientras una melancólica canción, acompaña su sentimiento de soledad. El soldado baja, y se queda durante unos segundos observando a Annie con los ojos cerrados disfrutar de aquella música que parece ofrecerle algún buen recuerdo.

-Linda música –dice sacándola de su ensueño. Annie se sobresalta, y de nuevo tiene la sensación de estar desnuda.

-Oh, gracias, Mayor Odair, gracias por traernos a mí y a mi esposo ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

-¿Tiene whisky?

-¿Whisky?- pregunta Annie, no piensa que sea correcto tomar a tan altas horas de la noche, pero es un Mayor, no está en disposición de cuestionarlo, o darle una regañina. Se dirige a la cocina, y como si de una gárgola se tratase, en cuanto regresa el soldado está en la misma posición que cuando lo dejo. El cosquilleo emerge en su boca de nuevo, y cuando observa como el hombre da un sorbo al vaso que tiene enfrente, el cosquilleo recorre desde sus labios hasta su garganta.

-¿Es feliz? ¿Mayor?

Finnick observa el suelo durante unos momentos y da un último sorbo a su vaso.

-Llámeme Finnick, por favor. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Annie se sonroja ante la idea de su boca emitiendo el nombre de Finnick.

-Ha estado en tantos lugares, ha visto a tantas personas, y ha vivido tantas experiencias. Yo sólo me preguntaba, a qué sabía ese sentimiento. Mayor.

Finnick rió ante la palabra de Mayor, entendiendo que Annie no cedería a tutearlo.

-He visto muerte, señora, he visto desgracia, he vivido dolores que no desearía a ninguno de mis peores enemigos, ni siquiera los nazis. He vivido todo tipo de experiencias, y creo que ninguna me ha satisfecho de tal manera que yo pueda decir que soy feliz.

Annie le sirvió otro trago, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té. Pensando en las palabras de él, y memorizándolas como si de un poema se tratase.

En cuanto volvió, el soldado miraba hacia el suelo de nuevo, como si algo en su interior le quemara. "Tal vez ya este ebrio" pensó Annie, pero en cuanto formulo su siguiente pregunta, el soldado seguía hablando y luciendo severo.

-¿No está casado?

Finnick soltó una risotada, y le pidió a Annie otro trago.

-Señora, he estado en servicio durante dos años, no negaré que pensé como loco en muchas mujeres, pero no de esa manera, yo no puedo casarme, hasta este lapso de descanso, jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer.

Annie simplemente asintió.

-¿Usted es feliz? –pregunto Finnick.

-No creo que sea apropiado…

-Vamos, usted ya me lo preguntó, además ¿Quién dice lo que es apropiado y lo que no?

Annie frunció el ceño un poco, y Finnick vacilo unos segundos entre tomar de su bebida u observar el rostro de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Tengo un excelente esposo, una casa enorme, joyas, posición…

-Me está diciendo todo lo que un infeliz tiene.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto Annie ofendida. -¿Usted como lo sabe?

-Respóndame simplemente, con un sí o con un no.

-Yo… yo, no tengo…-balbuceo Annie y como si una fuerza divina quisiera salvarla de aquella situación, la tetera sonó. –Yo, iré por el té.

Camino hasta la cocina, y tomo un poco de aire, intentando pensar en cuál sería la respuesta sensata para aquella pregunta, sin poner en evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos de fastidio y cansancio que tenía hacia su vida de casada, y hacia su esposo.

Volvió con la taza de té en la mano y se sentó en el enorme sillón verde que adornaba casi todo el salón, Finnick estaba sentado en la pequeña mesita de noche frente al sillón, quedando cara a cara con Annie, aunque con la distancia apropiada para una mujer casada.

-¿Cuántos años tiene, señora? – Era una pregunta que había rondado la cabeza de Finnick, la mujer se veía tan joven, pero una capa de vejez envolvía su rostro serio y agotado.

-22 –respondió ella, sonrojándose levemente. Finnick sonrió levemente.

-Parece que se ha casado joven.

Annie agacho un poco la mirada, y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-¿Y usted?

-28.

El silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, aunque acompañado de la música y de la lluvia que comenzaba a piquetear de nuevo contra las enormes ventanas.

-Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y usted necesita descansar.

-¡Espere!- se apresuro Annie, la sonrojes apareció de nuevo en su rostro. El soldado se detuvo sin decir una palabra, justo en el marco de la puerta.

-Mayor. ¿Para usted, cuál es una verdadera historia de amor?

Finnick sonrió ante la pregunta de la mujer, y se acerco a ella, sintiendo por unos segundos la respiración de Annie sobre su pecho. Abrió un poco la boca, pero un grito proveniente de la habitación en la que Brutus estaba, lo hizo cerrarla.

-¡Annie! ¡Annie! Amor, te necesito- grito Brutus desesperado.

Annie bufo un poco, y volvió la cabeza.

-Ahora subo querido.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo Finnick, sin borrársele la sonrisa del rostro. Annie asintió.

-¡Annie!- volvió a gritar Brutus.

Finnick agacho un poco la mirada, e hizo una reverencia ante Annie.

-Señora.

-Mayor…

Y como en un simple impulso, Finnick tomo la mano de Annie y depositó un suave beso en ella. Se giro y se coloco la gorra del uniforme. Annie cerró la puerta, y como una adolescente corrió hasta la ventana para observar el auto alejarse.

-Annie Cresta –murmuro Finnick el nombre de la mujer de su mejor amigo. –Annie- repitió el nombre, como si tuviese una espina atorada en la garganta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Para Karrma, por leer todas estas historias, por hacerme sentir la mejor siempre, y por ser una de las mejores lectoras que tengo. **_

_**II**_

Los leves rayos del sol se vieron cubiertos por los nubarrones grises, que amenazaban con lluvia. Mientras Annie Cresta intentaba lavar el piso que su esposo había ensuciado con vomito, mientras este leía su periódico como todas las mañanas, tomando el café que la mucama había preparado y pensando despreocupado de lo que pasaba en el piso de arriba, en la hora en la que tendría que irse de nuevo a trabajar.

La irritación de Annie comenzó a incrementarse, al sentir el aroma del vomito entrar por sus fosas nasales, y aún más cuando escucho a su esposo cerrar la puerta para salir a trabajar. Siguió tallando, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que el piso comenzó a mancharse de rojo. Confundida miro el pequeño cepillo que tenía en las manos y al instante sintió el ardor en estas.

-¡Mags! –grito Annie desesperada. La mucama que ya era algo vieja, pero aún así eficiente, había estado con la familia de Brutus desde que este era pequeño.

-Señora…- en cuanto Mags vio la sangre salir de las manos de Annie, corrió escaleras abajo y volvió con una bandeja de porcelana llena de agua tibia y unas cuantas vendas. Se las coloco con delicadeza y cuando termino de vendarla le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me dejó a mí limpiarlo?

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Annie, y ella la limpió con rapidez.

-El olor, quedaría impregnado y es mi esposo, yo…

Mags la interrumpió con una sonrisa, y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Prepararé algo de té y galletas para ambas ¿le parece?

Annie asintió levemente, y salió de la habitación con el estomago revuelto, y no porque el olor fuese insoportable, si no porque durante todo el tiempo que durmió, no pudo dejar de soñar con el mejor amigo de su esposo, con el Mayor Odair.

Bajó las escaleras de su habitación y entro a la cocina, donde su taza de té y unas galletas de jengibre la esperaban. A pesar de que a su esposo no le gustara que Annie pasara tiempo en la cocina y con la servidumbre, Annie tenía que admitir que Mags, era la única amiga que tenía realmente, platicaba de todo con ella, incluso de su descontento con su esposo.

Pero esa mañana, lo único que se escuchaba eran las pequeñas tazas de té, chocando con los platos.

-¿Quiere ir al mercado conmigo?

-Me encantaría- dijo Annie con su mejor sonrisa.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente con un vestido rosa pálido que le quedaba a la perfección, se maquillo el rostro con colores suaves, y acomodo su cabello ondulado con un pequeño moño. Tomo el bolso del mercado y salió al lado de Mags camino al mercado.

Le encantaba el mercado, había diferentes colores en todos lados, y la zona en donde vendían flores, verduras y frutas le parecía exquisita. Mientras Mags compraba la carne, a Annie siempre le dejaba ir por las flores o por las frutas, era una actividad relajante para Annie.

Tomo una rosa entre sus manos y la olio con delicadeza, pero de pronto sintió otro aroma, el aroma de un hombre.

-Señora Cresta.

El soldado estaba frente a ella, más cerca que la noche anterior, tan cerca que su aroma tan varonil exploraba todos los sentidos de Annie.

-Mayor- tartamudeo ella. Finnick no traía puesto el uniforme, aunque se veía igual de imponente. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, y usaba una camisa blanca, un poco abierta. Sin importar el clima frio, parecía que el hombre nunca sentía aquel frio o el viento que despeinaba su cabello con tanta sensualidad.

-¿Qué le paso en las manos?- pregunto Finnick al percatarse de las manos vendadas de Annie, y sin pensarlo dos veces las tomo para revisarlas.

-Me he lastimado en la mañana mientras limpiaba, no es nada serio.

Finnick la miro un tanto dudoso, y soltó sus manos con pesadez, dudaba de la historia, sobre todo sabiendo el estado en el que había dejado a Brutus.

-¿Cómo amaneció Brutus?

Annie comenzó a caminar, fingiendo escoger fruta, para poder ignorar la mirada del hombre.

-Bueno, amaneció, ese debe de ser un progreso.

Mags apareció detrás de Annie, y miró a Finnick, hasta que finalmente después de unos minutos lo reconoció.

-¡Señor Odair! –grito con emoción, saltando tanto como su viejo cuerpo lo permitía para poder abrazarlo.

-Parece que aún me recuerdas, Mags.

-Cómo olvidar al muchacho vivaracho que sonsacaba el señor para hace travesuras.

Finnick soltó una carcajada y miró de reojo a Annie.

-Perdonen mi falta de educación, déjenme ayudarles con las bolsas.

Annie abrió la boca para protestar pero volvió a cerrarla cuando Finnick le quito las bolsas.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo, muchacho, todo –dijo Mags emocionada.

-Son historias bastante largas, Mags.

-Oh, puedes quedarte a comer con nosotras. ¿No hay problema verdad señora?

Annie negó con la cabeza, y caminando tímidamente detrás de Finnick y Mags, pudo notar el porte tan severo que Finnick poseía, su espalda recta como cualquier buen soldado, y los músculos que se marcaban en su espalda y hombros cada que Mags le daba otra bolsa.

De pronto, le dieron ganas de tocar aquellos músculos, de delinearlos con sus propios dedos, y saber que pasaba cuando se flexionaban… "¡No!" grito la mente de Annie, intentando que recobrara un poco de cordura para dejar de pensar así sobre el mejor amigo de su esposo.

En cuanto entraron a la enorme casa de la familia Cresta, Mags llevo de inmediato a Finnick a la cocina. Mientras que Annie, sin tener muchas energías para ocultar su extraña atracción hacia el soldado, se disculpo con ambos.

-Iré a recostarme un rato, por favor, en cuanto se retire el mayor, sube a informarme, me gustaría despedirlo y darle las gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?- pregunto Mags.

-Ahh, si, larga historia, en cuanto me recupere te cuento.

Mags asintió dudosa, y Annie subió hasta su habitación, aunque el aroma a vomito ya se había evaporado un poco, las mismas nauseas acudían hasta su boca, se recostó en la cama y se quito los zapatos de tacón rosa que traía puestos, sin molestarse en desmaquillarse o quitarse el vestido, se oculto debajo de las sabanas, ocultándose del aroma a vomito, de su vida, y de sus propios y confusos sentimientos.

En cuanto Annie abrió los ojos, escucho unas carcajadas masculinas provenientes de la cocina, unas carcajadas que no pertenecían a las de su esposo.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Mags en cuanto Finnick termino de hablar –Señor Odair, eso es tan maravilloso.

Annie se quedó escuchando detrás de la pared, para no ser descubierta.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor que me paso allá?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mags.

-Había un soldado, muy joven, muy joven y extraño, de hecho todos se burlaban de él, todos menos yo –dice con una sonrisa satisfactoria –era bastante tímido, yo le enseñe a utilizar el rifle correctamente, no es muy fácil ¿sabías?

Mags negó con la cabeza, mientras partía algunas verduras para la comida, no dejaba de escuchar a Finnick.

-Pero, nadie sabía que él tenía una novia. A él no le gustaba hablar de ella, no quería que se burlaran, o que le llamaran mentiroso. Así que un día, antes de salir al campo de batalla, me mostro una fotografía de ella, ella es bellísima Mags, realmente hermosa, no pude más que felicitarlo.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso de whisky que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y sabes que me dijo antes de entrar al campo?-Mags volvió a negar con la cabeza. -Me dijo, el mejor sentimiento en este mundo, la mejor sensación, es amar y saber que eres amado. Mayor, yo tengo un motivo por el cual volver. Y salimos a combatir.

Annie decidió entrar a la cocina entonces, quería escuchar la historia más de cerca. Finnick la miro en cuanto entro, y se sirvió un poco más de whisky.

-Por favor no te detengas, sólo vine a ayudar a Mags con la comida.

Finnick la miro de nuevo y con una sonrisa siguió hablando.

-Sólo regresamos tres personas de ese combate- dijo Finnick en voz baja, mientras que Annie fingía desinterés, pero en realidad sentía una punzada en el pecho, pensando "Dios, que el soldado extraño haya sido uno de ellos" –Peeta fue uno de los que volvió conmigo, ese extraño soldado. Gracias a ese regreso, nos han dado estas… ¿cómo decirlo?... vacaciones.

Mags abrazo a Finnick y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Annie jamás había sentido tanta envidia hacia una persona, como la que sintió en ese momento contra Mags.

-Pero me dejo pensando, ¿qué tengo yo que me haga desear volver?- le dio una mirada rápida a la espalda de Annie, y agacho la mirada –Tal vez en estos seis meses encuentre el motivo.

Annie encendió la radio, buscando una distracción para las palabras de Finnick.

-Finnick, cualquier chica que este contigo debería considerarse más que afortunada. Tú eres un gran hombre, has peleado por esta nación, eres el partido perfecto.

Annie tragó en seco, volteo un poco para ver al Mayor, y se encontró con su mirada.

-Tal vez Mags, aunque no tengo ni la mitad de lo que tiene Brutus-Las mejillas de Annie se encendieron, ¿era alguna clase de indirecta? Sacudió la cabeza, Mags miro a Finnick y a Annie. –Oh Mags ¡me encanta esta canción!

Finnick se puso de pie, y tomo a Mags de la cintura, pero Mags con una carcajada lo alejo.

-Mi cuerpo es demasiado viejo Finnick, con una vuelta puedo quebrarme.

Finnick sólo sonrío y asintió, Mags volvió a mirarlos y sonrió un poco.

-Necesito salir por unas cosas que olvide, señora ¿puedo dejarle la comida?

Annie nerviosa ante la idea de quedarse sola con el soldado, solo asintió y balbuceo un tímido sí. En cuanto Mags salió, Finnick estiro la mano y se acerco hasta Annie.

-¿Y usted qué me dice?-Annie miro la mano de Finnick como quien mira a un fantasma. -Oh, se que dirá que no es apropiado, pero no hay nadie mirando, y no creo que haya cosa más patética que un soldado bailando solo.

Annie sonrió un poco, y como si el argumento de ver a un pobre soldado bailando solo, fuese suficiente, tomo la mano de Finnick, y este al instante la atrajo hasta él. Tomó su cintura con su enorme brazo, y comenzó a guiarla en el resto de la pieza. Las manos de la pobre Annie temblaban, mientras que Finnick tarareaba la canción sin siquiera abrir los ojos, de pronto la pieza se detuvo, no se escucho nada, silencio.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con violencia, y Annie empujo a Finnick al ver el cuerpo de su esposo entrar a la cocina.

"_Ataque"_ se distinguía a escuchar en la radio.

-¡Odair! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Brutus amable. –Bueno no importa, dicen que vieron aviones nazis, parece que va a haber un bombardeo, querida será mejor que bajes al refugio con Mags.

A Annie le dio un vuelco en el corazón –Mags –murmuro Annie, la mujer había salido desde hacía quien sabe cuánto y no había regresado. El silencio se volvió penetrante, parecía rebotar en el pecho de Annie. Brutus la miró, confundido, pero Finnick entendió de inmediato. La radio siguió en silencio, hasta que a lo lejos el sonido de bombas cayendo del cielo comenzó a escucharse con más intensidad.

-Brutus, lleva a Annie al refugio, yo iré a buscar a Mags.

Brutus parecía bastante asustado, y a Annie le irrito la idea de que no se ofreciera para ayudarlo.

-Vamos querida.

La llevo del brazo hasta el sótano y se encerró con ella.

-Parece que la guerra no ha terminado ¿verdad?

Annie ignoró el comentario, mientras observaba por la pequeña ventanilla, a la espera de ver a Finnick con Mags de su brazo, o peor aún, al soldado cargando el cadáver de la anciana. Pasaron varias horas, de pronto la radio recupero la frecuencia, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

-El Mayor no ha vuelto- Annie miró a Brutus, preocupada, Brutus la miro confundido. –Fue a buscar a Mags- dijo Annie.

-Ohh, lo había olvidado. Tal vez, la acompaño a casa, y después el se fue a la suya. No te preocupes cariño, el sabe lo que hace.

-No, creo que deberías de ir a buscarlos.

Brutus la miró irritado y su tono de voz aumento.

-¿Para qué? Es de la servidumbre, no es importante.

Annie, dispuesta a contestar, observa la cara sorprendida de Mags en la puerta del sótano, y el rostro enojado de Finnick. Los dos tenían algunos rasguños en el rostro, y estaban bastante sucios.

-Perdonen la tardanza- dijo Finnick apretando la mandíbula –No podíamos salir, atacaron justo el mercado.

La mirada de Mags parecía triste, y Annie corrió para poder abrazarla, aunque por un momento pensó que ella la rechazaría. Miró al soldado, y dudó un poco sobre si debía abrazarlo o no, simplemente lo miro y tomo su mano.

-Gracias por traerla a casa. Les prepararé algo de té, y Mags te prepararé un baño, Mayor ¿usted también desea…- carraspeo un poco –desea uno?

Brutus levantó la vista de inmediato y miró a Annie molesto.

-¿Por qué le prepararás el baño a la servidumbre y a Finnick? Prepáramelo a mi primero, yo también estoy cansado.

Por primera vez en todo su matrimonio, Annie se puso frente a Brutus y lo miro a los ojos con desprecio.

-Porque no tuviste el coraje de salir a buscar a la mujer que te ha cuidado durante toda tu vida. Si quieres un baño prepáratelo tú.

Brutus miró atónito a su esposa, y la empujo con brusquedad al salir del sótano. Finnick se apresuró a levantarla.

-¿Está bien? No es necesario el baño, será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-No, claro que el baño es necesario, Mags por favor, espera tu té en el salón.

Mags protesto un poco, pero le dolía el brazo y todo el cuerpo, no solo por todo lo que había caído encima de ella, si no por el miedo de pensarse sola, hasta que distinguió a Finnick corriendo hacia ella para protegerla.

Preparo té para Mags, y sacó la mejor botella de whisky para Finnick.

Corrió hacia los baños de su enorme casa, y preparó la tina para ambos, Mags nunca se había aseado en un lugar tan lujoso, y no dejaba de repetírselo a Annie en cuanto entro al baño, pero para preparar el baño de Finnick se tardó un poco más, ante la idea de que aquel hombre tan guapo y valiente, estuviese a punto de entrar desnudo a aquel cuarto.

-Gracias, señora.

-No, gracias a usted Mayor –se acerco un poco y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Finnick quedó por un largo tiempo tocando su mejilla.

En cuanto Mags y Finnick salieron del cuarto de baño, Annie insistió en que ambos se quedasen a dormir, a Mags le preparó la cama del cuarto de visitas más cercano a su habitación por si necesitaba algo, mientras que a Finnick lo envió al cuarto más lejano del suyo, excusándose con que no era apropiado, aunque en realidad tenía miedo de que su deseo de salir por la noche a escondidas para observarlo dormir la atacara.

En cuanto fue a acostarse noto que ya era casi de madrugada, se vistió con su pijama, y salió con su bata hasta la cocina, por un poco de agua para Brutus, y sin darse cuenta terminó frente a la habitación de Finnick. La miró durante unos minutos, y molesta consigo misma subió hasta su habitación, en donde la única forma en la que Brutus encontró para perdonarla, fue teniendo sexo con ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si ella quisiese o no.

En cuanto Brutus terminó, Annie regresó a ver hacia la puerta, dispuesta en ese momento a huir de esa vida que tanto despreciaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

En cuanto Finnick abrió los ojos, recordó que estaba en casa de su mejor amigo, y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La puerta se abrió de pronto, y Mags entro con una bandeja que tenía una taza de té, y huevos revueltos.

-Buenos días Finnick.

Finnick le sonrió, aunque aún podía vislumbrar un rastro de tristeza en su mirada, después del comentario de Brutus la noche anterior. Se levanto y la beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Mags.

Mags salió de la habitación y volvió con varias prendas de ropa.

-La señora ha buscado ropas de su esposo que puedan quedarte, y me pidió que te las trajera.

Finnick simplemente sonrió, después de lo que había escuchado en la noche, no se sentía muy a gusto usando la ropa de Brutus.

-Sé que es incorrecto decirlo –dijo Mags –pero no me gusta la manera en el que el señor trata a la señora, ella es demasiado buena para él.

Finnick la miró sorprendido, nunca había visto a Mags tan enojada.

-Demasiado buena para cualquiera, Mags –Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero Mags simplemente le sonrió.- Sé que escucho lo que paso anoche, y de nuevo me disculpo porque no es correcto, pero ese hombre no tiene límites, alguien debería de ponerlo en su lugar. Desconozco al niño que yo cuidé, a su amigo, al hombre que era antes de tener tanto dinero.

Finnick hizo una mueca, y después de que la mucama salió de la habitación se dio cuenta de que había estado dándole indirectas. Se puso la primera camisa que vio, y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, y escucho la puerta cerrarse. Observó por la ventana, como Brutus se subía en su automóvil con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y sintió nauseas de inmediato.

Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a Annie abrazada de Mags y llorando desoladamente.

-Disculpen, yo… -miró a Annie, quien al parecer sin importarle que Finnick estuviese ahí, seguía llorando- ¿Está bien?

-Finnick, querido, será mejor que te retires.

Finnick asintió, y en cuanto subió al auto, suspiro con tristeza, no podía verla así, se sentía mal, quería regresar y abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Eso era algo nuevo en Finnick, durante muchos años nunca tuvo el interés de querer a otra persona que no fuese a sí mismo, lo cual lo hacía sentirse confundido y al mismo tiempo deprimido, deprimido ante la idea de que era la esposa de su mejor amigo la que despertaba todos esos sentimientos en él.

Pero después de aquella noche, después de escuchar las protestas de Annie, no sentía que podía seguir llamando a Brutus amigo, es más sentía tanta cólera, que no sentía que podía seguir llamándolo hombre.

Cambio la ruta del auto, y en menos de lo que pensaba estaba frente al banco de Brutus Cresta. En cuanto entro, un rostro se le hizo familiar aunque no supo reconocer de donde.

-Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con… -se interrumpió a sí mismo –eh, perdona, es que te pareces tanto a la novia de un amigo.

La chica era de ojos grises y cabello castaño, su piel era un poco morena, además de ser bastante hermosa.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? –pregunto seria.

-No, olvídalo. Necesito hablar con el señor Cresta.

-¿Tiene una cita?

-No… pero puede mencionarle mi nombre y verá como me recibe.

La morena dudo durante unos segundos.

-Está bien, aguarde aquí.

Finnick asintió y la chica entro a la enorme oficina de Brutus, en lo que la chica regresó, Finnick observó las enormes columnas blancas a su alrededor, la gente caminando como si nada, como si no hubiese guerra, como si toda el asunto de la guerra fuese ajeno del lugar.

-El señor Cresta lo recibirá de inmediato.

Dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Gracias, ammm…-

-Katniss Everdeen, señor-

-Katniss, gracias.

Entro a la oficina, y encontró distintas cabezas de distintos animales de caza, y de inmediato recordó la pasión que Brutus tenía por este deporte.

-Finnick, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, por cómo le hable a Mags. Es que no supe cómo manejar mi preocupación.

"Sí, claro" pensó Finnick.

-No hay problema.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Mi esposa te trato con propiedad?

Finnick simplemente asintió.

-Brutus, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y en realidad no debería de decirte esto, pero anoche, los escuche, y yo…

Brutus empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Nos escuchaste? No has dejado de ser el pervertido que conozco. Admito que cuando no quiere se pone como una fiera, pero eso me excita aún más, me supongo que escuchaste como gritaba, ya sabes, de placer.

Dijo lo ultimo levantando una ceja.

-Brutus, de lo que quiero hablarte, es de…

-Ya sé –lo interrumpió Brutus de nuevo –Me imagino que habrás hecho al escucharnos-dijo guiñándole un ojo –Necesitas una buena chica, en estos tiempos de guerra, lo que menos quiere uno es soledad. ¿Qué te parece mi secretaria? Puedo hacerles una cita.

-¡Diablos Brutus! Déjame hablar.

Brutus volvió a reír y observó el enorme reloj de oro que posaba en su pared.

-Será en otra ocasión Odair, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer. Pero te invito a cenar esta noche.

Finnick simplemente resoplo y asintió, sentía la necesidad de estar con Annie cuando Brutus andaba cerca, la necesidad de protegerla se acrecentaba en su pecho, y se preguntaba si era debido a sus sentidos de soldado, o por sus sentidos como hombre. En cuanto salió de la oficina, se despidió de la secretaria, y se dirigió hasta su casa.

Encendió la radio, y la misma canción que había escuchado la tarde anterior comenzaba a sonar, instantáneamente cerró los ojos, recreando aquel baile que tanto disfruto con Annie.

Por unos segundos pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello contra su nariz, y su suave respiración descansando sobre su hombro, por unos segundos imagino que Annie era suya, suya y no de Brutus. Abrió los ojos rápidamente ante aquel pensamiento, observó a su alrededor y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Que idiota- se dijo a sí mismo al observar su casa. No tenía nada en comparación de Brutus, nunca podría ofrecerle nada más de lo que ella merecía, no podría comprarle ningún vestido tan hermoso como el que ella usaba la tarde anterior. Las sales de baño, ni los jabones que había visto en la bañera la noche anterior. Lo único que tenía para Annie era él mismo, y parecía no ser suficiente.

Exhausto, decidió tomar una siesta, pero en cuanto despertó ya había amanecido, se había perdido la oportunidad de cenar con los Cresta. En cuanto despertó, lo primero que paso por su mente fue Annie llorando.

Se mojo la cara con agua fría, desesperado ante aquel sentimiento del que había estado huyendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, no podía, no podía estar enamorado de aquella mujer, se decía a sí mismo.

Toda la tarde, paso hesitando sobre si ir a casa de los Cresta para saber si Annie estaría bien, si Brutus no le habría hecho más daño, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien comenzó a tocar en la puerta, era casi medianoche.

-¡Mayor!- grito Annie desde la puerta, Finnick salto de su pequeño sofá, y corrió hasta la puerta.

-¿Señora?

-Realmente lo siento, venir a estas horas, pero Brutus no ha vuelto a casa, y pensé que tal vez estaría aquí.

Finnick negó rápidamente.

-Pase, pase –dijo desesperado -¿Qué, qué puedo ofrecerle?

Annie tenía la mirada gacha debido a la vergüenza, se rehusaba a mirar a Finnick después de que este la había visto llorar desconsoladamente, y sobre todo después de que probablemente la había escuchado cuando su esposo se había aprovechado de ella.

-Nada, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero que la gente hable.

Suspiro un poco y abrió la puerta, pero la mano de Finnick la cerró y la acorralo contra el marco.

-Señora, está lloviendo, y es bastante noche, no puedo permitirle que se vaya.

Annie lo miró, acalorada, podía sentir la respiración de Finnick contra su rostro, su brazo musculoso tan cerca de ella, y aquel olor varonil llegaba a sus sentidos de nuevo.

-Pero, no es buena idea que me quede aquí, mi esposo se molestará.

Finnick bufó un poco sin moverse un poco de su posición.

-La acompañaré a casa, sólo déjeme ir por mi abrigo- Annie asintió levemente, y Finnick corrió a su habitación por el abrigo.

Annie se quedó unos minutos sola, observando la casa del Mayor Odair, no era muy grande, de hecho no era ni de dos pisos, su cocina era bastante pequeña, al igual que su salón, en donde sólo había un enorme sofá y un librero de madera lleno de libros, detrás del sofá. La casa olía a café combinado con cigarrillos, y el aroma a Finnick bailaba en el ambiente.

-Listo.

Annie volvió a asentir, y confundida miraba hacia sus alrededores en la calle, buscando señales de su esposo en todos lados. A pesar de todo, aquel pequeño cariño que sentía por él, provocaba que se preocupase cuando él no estaba, o llegaba bastante tarde, lo cual últimamente había estado pasando bastante seguido.

Caminaron en silencio, y a pesar de que Finnick no lo quisiese admitir también se sentía preocupado por Brutus. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, Annie abrió con cierta pesadez, le costaba admitir, que le dolía separarse del soldado.

-No se preocupe –sonrió un poco –yo lo buscaré por usted. Descanse, y si tengo o usted tiene alguna noticia yo vendré mañana temprano.

-Gracias- dice Annie tímidamente. Se siente como en todas aquellas novelas de las que había leído, la lava recorriendo su garganta, la cosquillean te sensación de mariposas volando en su estomago. En cuanto cierra la puerta, todas aquellas sensaciones se vuelven una sola, volviendo inexplicable cualquier sentimiento que Annie tuviese en ese momento, hasta que se encontró con el rostro de su esposo.

-¿Por qué estabas con Odair? –le grita en el rostro.

-Fui a buscarte –dice Annie temblorosa –Estaba muy preocupada, y el mayor se ofreció para traerme a casa.

-La gente pensará que soy un tonto –le dio una bofetada en el rostro con tal fuerza que Annie termina en el suelo –Perdóname, Annie, querida, lo siento tanto –Brutus se apresura para limpiar la nariz de Annie, la cual comenzaba a sangrar.

-Señor…- Mags apareció detrás de ellos y corrió hasta Annie, pero el brazo de Brutus se lo impidió.

-¡Lárgate a la cocina!- grito Brutus de manera violenta, Mags mira a Annie, asustada, y Annie asiente para que se retire. –Perdóname cariño.

Annie simplemente asiente con la cabeza, y se limpia la sangre con la mano.

-Annie, prométeme que te alejaras de Finnick.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Annie atónita.

-Es mi mejor amigo, pero temo, temo que es capaz de llevarte de mi lado. Por favor Annie.

Tal vez fue el dolor punzante que sentía en el rostro, o la cara de piedad que Brutus exponía, pero un hoyo en su estomago comenzó a formarse, y por unos segundos, los más largos de la vida del banquero, Annie dudo de cómo sería su vida sin el Mayor a su lado.

-De acuerdo- Hablo finalmente –Deberías disculparte con Mags.

-Mañana prometo hacerlo.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente, y se dirigió a su habitación para quedarse completamente dormido.

Annie miro hacia el suelo, el cual estaba manchado con un poco de sangre, se dirigió a la cocina y no encontró rastro de Mags, tomo un paño mojado y aún con las manos vendadas, limpio su propia sangre del piso.

Con impotencia, y depresión subió las escaleras hasta su cama, en donde sintió el aroma de su esposo, y el mismo aroma parecía golpearla al igual que su esposo lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Y ahora que parecía estar aún más prohibido, la fantasía de Finnick y ella aparecía con una frecuencia más dolorosa.

Mientras que Finnick buscaba a Brutus en casi todas las calles, rendido al no encontrar resultado camino hasta su casa, el camino frío y con lluvia, no le dejaba pensar con claridad, sobre lo que realmente sentía por aquella mujer casada.

Mientras se quitaba el abrigo y volvía a mojarse el rostro con agua fría, se preguntaba, si pudiese ser posible, que en tan poco tiempo, con tan poco de conocerla, sentirla de aquella manera, necesitarla como al aire mismo, preocuparse por ella, amarla. Sí, ese era el mayor miedo del Mayor Odair, amarla.


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

La guerra parecía más dolorosa en el corazón de Annie Cresta que en el país mismo, la idea, o más bien la batalla que se libraba en la mente de Annie, hacía que su vida fuese más miserable de lo acostumbrado. Pensar en la felicidad y el palpitar frenético que causaba el mayor Odair al saludarla, aunque fuese un frío "Buenos días" o una cortante despedida, porque desde que Brutus Cresta le había pedido que dejara de hablarle, Annie había obedecido como buena esposa, ignorando completamente al mayor, incluso con la mirada. Aunque en su interior aquel baile que habían tenido en la cocina, el aroma del mayor recorriendo su nariz, y sus cuerpos tan cercanos, era un recuerdo que acudía con cierta violencia hasta su memoria. Todas las veces que escuchaba por la radio aquella canción que habían bailado juntos, no podía evitar pensar que era su canción.

Esa tarde, Mags y Annie habían estado preparando la comida para el señor Cresta y el Mayor Odair, quien a petición de Brutus iba a su casa a comer todas las tardes, Annie sabía que aquello era falsa amabilidad y que la verdadera razón por la que siempre invitaba al Mayor, era para ponerla a prueba todos los días.

-Hola Mags- saludó el Mayor al entrar por la cocina, besó a la mucama en la mejilla y la envidia volvía a invadir el cuerpo de Annie, de manera cruel.

-Señora- la frialdad del mayor lastimaba a Annie de manera brutal, y a pesar de ser ella quien había dejado de hablarle, el frío en las palabras del Mayor congelaban desde su boca hasta su pecho. Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que Annie y el Mayor Odair no intercambiaban más que dos frases de cortesía y miradas furtivas. Brutus parecía contento de saber que había algo en lo que Finnick nunca lo podría superar, y aquello era el amor de su esposa, o al menos eso era lo que creía él.

Mientras comían en completo silencio, finalmente Finnick hablo.

-Brutus, necesito que Mags vaya a mi casa.

Brutus lo observó sorprendido, de alguna forma para él, Mags también era considerada como una posesión y saber que Finnick la quería afloraba de nuevo aquellos sentimientos de ira con miedo.

-No lo sé –dijo intentando sonar indiferente- Si Annie no la necesita.

Annie simplemente negó con la cabeza y se disculpó para retirarse. Finnick la siguió con la mirada y a pesar de la indiferencia que ella le ofrecía, Finnick no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, observar cada detalle, hasta aprenderse a la perfección cada lunar y cada peca que reposaba sobre el rostro de Annie.

-¿Cuándo la necesitas?

-Esta misma noche.

-Bien, yo tengo que volver al banco ¿te importaría esperar hasta que termine sus tareas? No creo que Annie pueda con todo- dijo lo último con una carcajada burlona. El mayor sonrió de manera fría y siguió con su comida.

Annie se lavaba el rostro con agua fría, intentando tranquilizarse como hacía casi siempre que tenía de cerca al Mayor.

Se miró al espejo durante unos segundos y no reconoció su propio rostro. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella joven soñadora, la que quería viajar y cambiar el mundo? Se preguntaba al ver las ojeras que se amorataban alrededor de sus ojos, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, salió del balo y corrió escaleras abajo, odiaba cuando no veía al Mayor irse, sentir la sensación de vacío al saber que él no le había entregado si quiera una mirada. En cuanto llegó a la puerta escuchó la voz del Mayor, su voz provenía de la cocina.

-Mags, es mejor no decirte las cosas aquí, apresúrate para que pueda decírtelo todo de una vez.

A Annie le dio un vuelco en el corazón ¿qué era aquello que no podía decirle estando ahí? Confundida y con cierto temor entró a la cocina.

-Mayor, pensé que se había ido.

Finnick negó con la cabeza y a pesar de sus intentos por no volver a examinar el rostro de Annie como a una obra de arte, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y durante aquellos segundos los ojos de Annie volvieron a tomar brillo, la vida volvió a ellos, y un excitante cosquilleo en los labios del Mayor, lo obligaba a usar todo su auto control para no saltar sobre ella y besarla en ese momento. ¿Cómo no quererla si sus ojos denotaban la adoración que sentía por él? ¿Por qué insistía en ignorarlo de aquella manera?

Pero al mismo tiempo que el Mayor pensaba todo aquello, el rostro de Annie se enrojecía y desviaba la vista de la mirada tan penetrante del Mayor, la hacía sentirse vulnerable al sentirlo de aquella manera, como si pudiese ver a través de ella, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ponerse de pie y le pidiera que huyeran juntos, todo eso acompañado por esa manía que tenía el Mayor de relamerse el labio cuando parecía no decir todo lo que pensaba, al ver aquella costumbre que tenía el Mayor, Annie se sentía aún más vulnerable.

-Estoy lista- dijo Mags, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

-La traeré en cuanto terminé de hablar con ella –dijo Finnick, aunque parecía más que le hablaba al techo que a Annie. Annie simplemente asintió, se despidió de Magss y al Mayor le murmuró una suave despedida y observó desde la ventana el coche del Mayor alejarse, y su corazón parecía estar vacío de nuevo, se sentó en el sofá caro al cual le gustaba llamarle el veneciano, ya que Brutus lo había mandado pedir desde Venecia. Hacía mucho que no eba sola, y mucho menos pudiendo repasar sus propios pensamientos, escuchando los segundos en el reloj y sin darse cuenta su mente comenzaba a trabajar, haciendo una lista de las cualidades del Mayor, y los defectos de su esposo. Se recostó en su sofá y cerró sus cansados ojos, sin notarlo una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su pecho, imaginando que era la mano del Mayor, bajó hasta su intimidad y siguió acariciándose a sí misma, con la misma suavidad con la que a ella le hubiese gustado ser siempre tratada en aquellas situaciones. Siguió tocándose hasta que pudo sentir aquel leve calor que provocaba un suave cosquilleo en su intimidad y con un pequeño gemido, terminaba aquello que ella consideraba terriblemente vergonzoso, y corría hasta su baño para ducharse e intentar quitarse de la cabeza todo aquello que la hacía sentir sucia y en peligro, su marido parecía poder oler hasta sus más íntimos pensamientos.

Cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba alejar el pensamiento del Mayor Odair; esperándola frente a su puerta, con un ramo de flores en una mano y con la opción de poder escapar en otra. Intentaba sin mucho éxito, alejar todos aquellos dolorosos pensamientos en las que el Mayor era suyo, y ella de él.

Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, al verse ahogada en aquellos pensamientos, y despertó de ellos cuando la puerta del baño se abría con brusquedad.

-Esta si es la forma de recibirme –dijo Brutus mientras la examinaba con aquella lujuría que asustaba a Annie.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un baño caliente? –tartamudeó Annie, intentando cubrirse avergonzada, ante la mirada de su esposo.

-¿Qué te parece si me doy un balo contigo?- Y antes de que Annie pudiese negarse comenzó a desnudarse, y al instante saltar desnudo hacia ella. Mientras la hacía suya con rudeza, Annie se concentraba en otras cosas para no intentar llorar, nunca en Finnick, porque una parte de ella decía que el Mayor nunca la haría suya de aquella con tal brusquedad, y otra parte de ella sabía que el pensamiento la llevaría a decir su nombre, en el momento tan vulnerable para su esposo, así que se concentraba en lo arrugados que estaban sus dedos y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, contaba todos los mosaicos que adornaban el baño y contaba los segundos que su esposo llevaba tratándola de aquella manera, segundos que se convertían en minutos, minutos que se convertían en interminables horas.

Recostada sobre su cama esperaba escuchar el auto del Mayor, estacionarse fuera de su casa, mientras su esposo yacía rendido a su lado debido a su actividad, Annie escuchaba con severa atención, hasta que sus oídos escucharon aquello que tanto ansiaba escuchar, se levanto con todo el cuidado para no despertar a su esposo y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el pecho del Mayor, y una inconsolable Mags.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Annie preocupada.

-¿Esta Brutus dormido? –pregunto Finnick, Annie asintió levemente, después de lo que había sufrido en la ducha se rehusaba a ver al Mayor a los ojos, temerosa de que este viese a través de ella como casi siempre lo hacía.

-Pasen, les prepararé una taza de té –Finnick y Mags la siguieron hasta la cocina, mientras que Mags no paraba ded sollozar -¿Entonces? –pregunto Annie.

-El volverá –sollozó Annie.

-¿Volverá? –Preguntó Annie confundida -¿A dónde volverá?

-A la guerra –respondió Finnick con la mirada perdida.

-Pero, pero, había dicho que se quedaría seis meses ¿no es cierto? –grito Annie, delatando su nerviosismo, el Mayor asintió con dureza, sin dejar de consolar a Mags, un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación.

-Necesitaba que Mags cuidase de mi casa en mi ausencia.

-Mayor –interrumpió Annie con un susurro.

-Dígame –Finnick hablaba en el tono más neutral que podía, intentando no verse afectado ante la idea de dejar de ver a Annie.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irá? –Los sollozos de Mags se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, preocupando aún más a Annie.

-Indefinido –respondió el Mayor, con la garganta seca, de la naza los sollozos de Mags cesaron y miró a Finnick de reojo, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su té y se retiro a su habitación dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

-Mayor –la voz tímida de Annie hacía que Finnick tuviese cierto palpitar más fuerte de lo normal en su pecho -¿Cuándo parte?

El Mayor no quería responder, solo quería abrazarla y decirle al oído que volvería simplemente por ella.

-Mañana por la noche. Volveré en la mañana para despedirme de Brutus.

-Mucha suerte Mayor –dijo Annie con la voz entrecortada, no sabía de que otra forma despedirse de él sin delatarse de nuevo.

Cuando el Mayor se había ido, Annie volvió al "veneciano" y se soltó en llanto. Unos minutos después, los sollozos de Mags la acompañaron y hasta altas horas de la noche ambas siguieron llorando, hasta que agotadas, fueron a dormirse.

Por la mañana Annie le contó a Brutus sobre Finnick, informándole de su despedida, a lo que Brutus respondió simplemente:

-Espero que llegue antes de las nueve, tengo que ir al banco a trabajar.

Annie evito responder, no quería que su esposo sintiese el enorme desprecio que sentía hacia el en aquellos momentos. Finalmente Brutus se fue y minutos después Finnick apareció frente a su puerta. Traía el uniforme puesto, haciéndolo ver aún más alto, grande e imponente, como si el uniforme exaltara su propia masculinidad.

-Lamento no poder despedirme de Brutus –dijo con falsa tristeza, después de que Annie inventará que Brutus tenía una emergencia en el banco.

-Me despediré de Mags y me iré –Annie no respondió, quería, pero al mismo tiempo temía que se despidiese de ella, y ya no volver a saber más de él. Preguntarse todos los días en dónde se encontraría en aquellos momentos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el Mayor finalmente volvió.

-Señora –bajo la cabeza y camino hasta la puerta, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Espere –grito Annie, se tapó la boca al notar lo que había hecho, el Mayor la miró esperanzado y después de cierto silencio Annie volvió a hablar. –Espere.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que el Mayor correspondía emocionado, inundado de sentimientos que de cierto modo lo hacían sentir más humano.

-Mayor, prometa que me escribirá, y que describirá todo lo que vea a su alrededor –sollozó Annie. Finnick beso levemente su mejilla y con el dolor de una bala en el cuello, se separó de ella.

-Lo prometo, señora –Besó su mano y se marchó, caminando hacia su destino.

Mientras Brutus dormía aquella noche, Annie y Mags, lloraban de nuevo en el "veneciano" juntas y abrazadas, Mags ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar él por qué del desconsuelo de Annie, ella lo sabía, Annie estaba perdidamente enamorada del Mayor Finnick Odair.

_Perdoneeeen! No había podido actualizar porque mi computadora murió, y mi hermana me presta su lap muy poco ratito, pero sepan que ya actualizaré más seguido porque ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, en fin, espero me perdonen ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos después! _


End file.
